


The Camping Trip

by cafeakira



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Killugon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeakira/pseuds/cafeakira
Summary: Gon and Killua go on a camping trip to the mountains.





	

"You're wearing that?" Gon asks, completely aghast as Killua walks out of his bedroom in a bit-too-revealing-to-wear-in-public outfit.

"Huh? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost? I've never seen your face look so white." Killua speaks casually, walking around in his skimpy attire in front of him, which did nothing to him, yet it was wholly affecting Gon.

"Is that even a question? Look at what you're wearing!"

"You've seen me wear this sort of thing before, Gon. It's for work, if you remember. Please don't make it a bigger deal than it really is, okay?" He picks up his bag that was sitting on the couch and turns to face him. "Now are you going to take me to work, or not?"

Gon inhales sharply, about to protest, but thought better of it. He didn't want to stir up another fight with Killua, because the last few weeks, they've done nothing _but_ fight.

He didn't know when it started, but Killua had gotten a job as a stripper to help Gon pay the bills, insisting the tips he would get would help them greatly. Gon, thinking it wouldn't hurt, had agreed and so Killua had accepted the job. He was beautiful, Gon couldn't deny that, so it seemed like the perfect scenario to put his looks to work.

How wrong he was. It wasn't long until Killua started coming home with bruises and marks all over his perfectly fragile and dainty body, the marks only standing out immensely on his porcelain pale skin. Not to mention, he started coming home at the crack of dawn. Those nights were the worst. Killua would text him saying he didn't need a ride home, that a co-worker offered to bring him back, but he wouldn't return till the sun was beginning to peek through the windows and Gon would be waiting for him anxiously in the living room, not sleeping a wink.

That's when the fights started. Gon insisted he had enough of this and demanded Killua to quit his job, to which the pale male refused.

"You're overreacting, Gon. Quit acting like a jealous girlfriend already."

That had made his blood boil and for the first time in his life, he had slapped Killua, to which he instantly regretted. Killua hadn't spoken to him for two days straight. In fact, he wasn't home for those two days, which left Gon not getting a minute of sleep during that time.

When Killua had decided to return, Gon had gotten onto his knees and begged him for forgiveness to which Killua turned a deep shade of crimson and insisted that he stood up because he looked like an idiot. Taking that as being forgiven, he had complied and said nothing of his job since.

Until now.

Gon couldn't fathom why he was seething with jealousy and rage at the thought of perverts eyeing Killua hungrily, with lustful eyes.

 _Maybe I am acting like a jealous girlfriend._ He scoffed in his mind as he grabbed his keys from the kitchen table. _Like why couldn't he be a waiter or something? They get tips too, don't they?_

But the answer to that was obvious. Waiters didn't get half the tips Killua did as a stripper. People were stingy, but throw a perfectly attractive half naked stripper in front of them, and money was bound to be thrown in his direction. It just proved how many perverts were in the world.

_And they touch him, do things to him...have sex with him, probably even hurt him. My god, of course I'll be acting like this. Christ, he's my best friend!_

  Doing his best to push those thoughts from his mind, he follows Killua out the door, his brown eyes traveling over the pale boy's outfit of the evening. He was wearing cuffed shorts that were hardly shorts at all, as they went up, showing the bottom of his ass cheeks, and his shirt was a crop top that hung off of his pale shoulders.

  And for the first time ever, Gon felt his body grow warm at the lewd sight of his best friend's body.

  _Take it easy, Freecss._

  With a sigh, he unlocked his car and slid into the driver's seat, Killua sitting in the passenger seat beside him.

  "Am I picking you up tonight?" Gon asked, with a glance towards him as he started up his car.

The white haired male nodded. "I'll let you know if it changes, but I doubt it will."

"Alright." Gon murmured, looking over his shoulder as he backed out and drove off. The whole car ride to the strip club was spent in an uncomfortable silence and Gon drummed his fingers on the steering wheel anxiously, trying to get ahold of his muddled thoughts that wracked through his brain. Just when he was about to open his mouth to finally speak, the bright lights from the club shone just ahead and Killua unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Just let me off at the curb." He slung his bag over his shoulder and opened the door as Gon hesitantly slowed to a stop.

As soon as Killua stepped out of the car, crude catcalls were shouted in his direction from several men who were waiting in line to get into the club.

"Sexy baby!"

"Hey baby, care to give me a private dance tonight?" Wink.

"Fuck yeah! I'd tap that!"

Then crude laughter.

Gon seethed with rage, about to get out of the car and knock them around, but he stopped at the thought of Killua. He wouldn't like it if he interfered. Sighing, about to pull away from the curb, he stops again and glances at the club. He's never been inside, nor has he ever seen one of Killua's shows.

  His curiosity piqued and the thought of all the marks covering his best friend's body, he parks his car ahead and gets out, locking it behind him as he makes his way towards the club, the intense lighting blinding him for a moment.

  The line was extremely long, and infuriating, and just when he thought he'd never get in, a stripper practically wearing no clothing, would walk past him and suddenly stop upon laying eyes on him.

  "Gon baby!" The stripper drawled as he approached him and placed kisses on his cheeks, leaving him flustered.

"Um, do I know you?" He asked, with blushing cheeks.

  "Oh, forgive my rudeness darlin'! I'm Sashay! Killua has spoken so much about you. It makes me think the boy is quite infatuated with you." He winks in Gon's direction and the tan male rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

  "I don't know about that."

  "Nonsense darlin'! Tell you what. He'll be delighted to see you, so come on. I'll get you in." Without waiting for his response, Sashay grabs his arm and tugs him out of line and towards the front, where the club bouncer was waiting.

"He's with me." Sashay told him and the bouncer just gave a curt nod and stepped aside to let them in.

Protests were immediately shouted after them.

"I been here way longer then that kid! Why does he get to go in?!"

"This ain't a place for virgins, kid! Go home!"

"Ain't it past your bedtime?"

Gon's cheeks burned as he followed Sashay inside, the stripper still had a hold of his hand. "E-erm...Killua doesn't exactly know I'm here, so if you could just...?"

Sashay laughed. It was rather loud and obnoxious, but Gon found himself slightly liking the sound. "Say no more, darlin'! I'll let you surprise him." He tugs him towards a secluded spot, that gave him the perfect view of the runway. "Killua will be doing his show here, so hang on to your knickers darlin' cause tonight, he's got quite a show to put on." With a wink in Gon's direction, Sashay sashayed away and he then realized where the male had gotten his name from.

Shaking his head to forget about him, Gon fixated his caramel brown eyes to the runway just as the lights turned down, and music started to play as suddenly, from behind a curtain, appeared a beautifully porcelain pale leg, which he instantly recognized as Killua's, before his best friend made a full appearance from behind aforementioned curtain. Heart thumping from the confines of his chest, Gon hardly dared to breathe as Killua slowly made his way down the runway, walking in a manner that complemented his hips. Sweat began to form on his brow, and he was thankful for the dimmed lights, so Killua wouldn't see him amongst the crowd.

Whistles then sounded throughout the room from several already drunk men who were closer to the stage. Gon felt his fists clench tightly in his lap until his knuckles were white. _Why did that bother him so much?_

  He immediately came up with the answer to that question, moments later. It's because he always thought of Killua as his, and his alone. So when he saw all the marks on Killua and when the pale male started coming home at the butt crack of dawn, his jealousy made it's birth.

  _I sound selfish, don't I?_ He thought bitterly to himself, eyes watching as Killua reached the end of the stage and started dancing around. His jealousy intensified when the drunken men stood up and tried grabbing at him.

  "Hands off, you asses! I got a job to do!"

  "Course you do, honey! Your job is to blow me off!" Belligerent laughter.

  That did it. Gon pushed back his chair harshly before stomping over to the man who now had a hold of Killua's dainty wrist and pulled him from the back of his shirt, away from the pale male.

  "Gon?!" Cerulean blue eyes lit up with recognition as Gon then proceeded to punch the man with such force, that it shattered his nose and made blood spew from it profusely. "Gon! Knock it off!"

  But Gon was filled with rage and continued to pound on the man's face, frightening the club goers around him.

  "Gon!" Killua jumped off the stage and attempted to pry him away from the man, but he shook him off easily. "Gon, what the actual fuck! Stop it!"

  It took several body guards to stop Gon's assault. Now in the arms of a particularly large guard, his sunken angry eyes turned back to their bright caramel brown as he realized what he had done.

  Though he doesn't apologize and just throws the man a sour glance as he's pulled away.

  Fifteen minutes later, Killua meets Gon outside, bag over his shoulder and absolutely furious.

  "What the fuck, Gon! You just lost me my job!" His blue eyes were filled with disbelief and rage.

  "Well, you shouldn't be working here anyways." Was all Gon said, his face devoid of apology as he just started heading towards his car, Killua following suit.

  "I knew it! I knew you wouldn't give up trying to get me to leave my job! Well I was fired, so hope you're happy now!"

  "Extremely." And just as Killua was about to stomp his way to the passenger side of the car, Gon grabs his wrist, his fingers curling around it and he tugs him harshly until he's able to push Killua back onto the hood of his car.

  "You're mine, Killua. And only mine." He growled.

  Wincing at Gon's harsh tone, Killua could only merely nod, his blue eyes wide and fearful. Gon came to his senses and let him go, mumbling a hasty apology before getting into the car.

  Killua clutched at his chest, wondering what on earth just happened, before nervously slipping into the passenger side of the car.

* * *

A word wasn't exchanged between them as they entered their apartment, Gon silently locking the door behind them before pushing past Killua to head down the hall, leaving the white haired male uncomfortable. He was still shaking from Gon's growled words from earlier. After slowly removing his shoes, he follows Gon down the hall, where he was now in the kitchen, rummaging in the cupboards for something.

"U-um...Gon?" Killua stuttered out with nervous trepidation, afraid he would lash out again.

"What." Gon's voice came out hard and cold, and it made Killua flinch.

"Umm...remember that camping trip you wanted to take a couple weeks ago...and I-"

"And you said no, because you were pissed off at me? Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

Another flinch from Killua. "W-well, do you still wanna go...?"

Gon straightened up and turned around to face Killua, his face devoid of any expression. "Are you only asking now because you lost your job?" His voice slightly shook with anger.

Killua took a step back. "N-no! I just want to make it up to you s-somehow!"

  Awkward silence.

  Sweat began to form on Killua's brow as he waited with bated breathe, for Gon's response.

  Then...

  "Alright. Can we go tomorrow?"

  A sigh of relief escapes Killua. "O-of course!"

  Gon gives a curt nod before turning back around to what he was doing and Killua heads off to shower.

  Now under the steady stream of hot water, Killua's mind was whirling with the occurrences from that night.

  First, Gon had gone into the strip club, which he has never done before, having told Killua that although he had agreed to it, he refused to see Killua at work. The white haired male had just shrugged it off as something minuscule and gave it no second thought.

  But tonight, he had gone in and Killua couldn't fathom what made Gon do it.

  Second, he beat up a man who had tried grabbing at him. Killua was used to men grabbing at him while he was on stage, it was nothing new, though it was annoying.

  But the look Gon had worn on his face was what had frightened Killua. His eyes burned with the rage his best friend was known for and it was that rage that Killua feared above all else.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts, and frankly startled him. "Y-yeah?"

"Dinner is ready." Was all Gon said before Killua heard his retreating footsteps.

Guilt filled him as he washes himself quickly, mind in a blur. Cause of his odd hours of work until now, it was always Gon who took care of the cooking and housework; even taking responsibility for massaging Killua's sore body after a long day, yet he never complained once about any of that. His best friend was honestly a godsend in Killua's eyes and he's never once mentioned to him his appreciation.

 _That changes tonight._ Killua thought with conviction, as he shuts off the water and carefully steps out of the shower to dry off.

  About ten minutes later, hair still slightly wet, he walks barefoot into the kitchen, wearing navy blue boxers and a white tank, completely different attire from what he usually wore, typically to work and less feminine. It was just what he opted to wear to sleep in.

  Yet it was still wholly attractive on him, more so, that Gon, who had already been sitting at the table to wait for him, nearly choked on the water he had chose to sip at the exact moment Killua arrived at the table.

  Raising his thin brows, Killua sat down and stared at him quizzically. "Gon?"

  After a small fit of choking, Gon swallowed and down-casted his eyes. "I-I'm fine. Just fine."

  "You're acting weird." Killua commented as he popped a grape into his mouth, before grinning. "Great food, by the way. Your cooking has improved immensely." He says this lightheartedly of course, in an attempt to lower the tension between them from earlier.

  "T-thanks." Gon mumbles, his tan cheeks turning a slight pink.

  A blushing Gon was a rare sight, so Killua whole heartily enjoyed that sight of it as they ate dinner.

  After helping Gon wash the dishes, they spent the rest of the evening watching a movie on tv and Killua comfortably sat next to Gon, his mood a whole lot brighter now. Halfway through the movie though, his eyes eventually closed, and he drifted off, his head lolling to the side and coming to rest on Gon's broad shoulder.

  Upon feeling this, caramel brown eyes shift to glance down at the now sleeping figure of Killua and Gon found himself taking a sharp intake of breathe at the sight of him.

  The soft glow from the tv gave him enough light to look upon his best friend, who looked nothing less than an angel in sleep. He was simply perfect, devine, but mostly ethereal. Gon believed his best friend to be a fragile being that he must protect and thus, he's been doing so. Even if Killua didn't approve of it. Reaching out an errant hand to gently caress his pale cheek, a clouded gaze appears on Gon's features.

  _Was he in love with Killua?_

  That would sure explain a lot. His jealousy for one, and his extreme behavior. It just astounded him how it hadn't occurred until now.

  _Maybe because I didn't spend my time thinking about it._

  Which was true. Gon spent all his time trying to _forget_ that Killua was a stripper, though it only worked when Gon himself was working, which was at his Aunt's grocery store, or when he was doing one of his online classes. Those were the only things that distracted him from the horrible reality that he had agreed upon, which was Killua being a stripper. Showing his body off to complete strangers and disgusting perverts.

  _Well at least I don't have to worry about it now._ This was Gon's last thought before he drifted off to sleep, right there on the couch with Killua snuggled up beside him.

* * *

  The next morning, Gon woke to the sound of eggs sizzling and his eyes flutter open after giving an experimental sniff of the air.

  "Mm, what smells so good?" His voice comes out in a slight grunt as he spoke while stretching out his arms, which were sore from sleeping on them for a long period of time during the night.

  "Hm?" Killua turns to see Gon sitting on the couch and watching him with a smile, ultimately causing him to turn pink. "O-oh, um, I decided to wake up early and make you breakfast, as um...a thank you for yesterday." Killua was still in his sleepwear, but was now also donning an apron, and a spatula in his right hand as he rubbed his arm shyly.

  _Fuck. Holy shit, fuck. He's too cute! I don't think I can contain myself._

  But contain himself he had to, although he wanted nothing more than to bend Killua over the kitchen table and fuck him senseless, which sounded far more appealing to him than eggs.

Hesitantly getting up from the couch, forcing this thought out of his mind, Gon made his way over to the kitchen table where he perched himself into a chair just as Killua scraped some eggs onto a plate for him, along with some toast and hash browns and set it in front of him.

"Wow." Gon spoke fervently as he stared down at his full plate. "You didn't have to do all this, Killua."

Killua shook his head and waved a hand in dismissal as he filled a plate for himself. "You always take care of the cooking and stuff. Now I figured I should help you out and return the favor." He sits across from Gon, staring down at his plate with embarrassment. "Plus, you take care of me, so it's the least I could do."

Gon blinks at his best friend as he shoves eggs into his mouth and swallows so he could look over at him in awe.

_Killua Zoldyck is an angel._

Scratch that, he was beyond that. Gon just couldn't find the right words to describe such perfection and he felt lucky to have been graced with such a person like Killua in his life.

"When you're done eating, we should start packing so we could head out before it gets too hot." Killua suggested as he twirled his eggs on his fork and placed it delicately into his mouth.

Gon watched him with half parted lips, his breathing becoming slightly heavy.

  Killua notices this as he chews, though it took him a moment to swallow so he could speak. "Huh? Gon? Are you alright?"

  The ebony haired male jolted when he realized he must have looked like a creep breathing so heavily while staring at him. "Wha-? Y-yeah! I'm great!"

  A frown etches itself on Killua's face and he stands up, coming around the table.

  Gon's breathe hitched. _Don't tell me..._

  Killua leans in towards him to place a delicate hand onto Gon's forehead, not noticing how much he's pressed himself against him.

  _Shit. Okay, Freecss, be cool._

  "You do feel a little warm. Are you sure you're alright?"

  "Of course I am!" Gon immediately protested, practically sweating bullets. "I've been waiting for this camping trip for ages and you know that."

  Killua leans back and just chuckles, feeling guilty about postponing it for so long, due to the tension that had driven them apart, but he was glad that gap was closing now, and they could joke around like this again.

  _Maybe it was a good thing I got fired then._

  Though the image of Gon beating up on that man clouded his mind, and he would frown ever so slightly.

* * *

  Not even fifteen minutes of hiking up the mountains, and Killua was already whining.

"Gonnnn! How much further?"

The wiry haired male was further up ahead, climbing over the rocks with ease. "We just started, Killua!" He called over his shoulder. "Maybe you wore the wrong shoes?"

"These are hiking boots!" He was quick to defend himself. "You bought them for me, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Gon chuckled. "But I thought you had more energy than this. I mean, you would work those poles all night."

"Shut up!" Though Killua was glad they could now joke around about his former job like this.

After what felt like an eternity, they had finally reached the top of the cliff and Gon dropped his bags and spread his arms wide, taking an exaggerated breathe.

"It smells like heaven!"

Huffing, Killua drops his bags next to Gon's, giving a playful roll of his eyes afterwards. "You're such a dork."

"A sexy dork."

A snort from Killua. "Okay, sure. So, Mr. Freecss, are we building the tent now or?"

A pout forms on Gon's lips as Killua brushed aside his sexy comment and the pale young male couldn't help thinking how adorable he was, shaking his head a minute after this thought.

"Yeah, let's build it now." Gon eventually answered moments later, already moving to the bag with the tent in it.

By the time they finished setting it up, the light was fading and the sun beginning to set.

"Let's watch the sunset, Killua!" Gon grabbed his hand just as they finished laying their sleeping bags inside. He gave a little squeal as he was tugged out by his taller best friend. Cheeks furiously blushing as they held hands, he watches the sun finish sinking down behind the horizon.

"I love s'mores! Makes me feel nostalgic!"

Now around the campfire, the two young men were sitting cross legged, side by side, making s'mores.

"About what?" Killua questioned, just before stuffing his finished s'more into his mouth.

"My childhood." Gon explained with a smile. "I would always beg Mito to let me camp out in the woods, which she always refused, so I'd have to settle with just spending the day out there, and I'd sit around a fire and make s'mores."

"Wasn't it lonely by yourself though?"

Gon shrugged. "Maybe. But I have you now, Killua. I'm happy you finally decided to come with me, so thank you."

Killua's cheeks burned a bright red like a pomegranate and he was thankful for the dark. "No need to thank me, dummy." He murmured.

They spent the next couple of hours talking and laughing together, while stuffing themselves with more s'mores. Killua knew if he still had his job, they wouldn't be here now, rebuilding the light in their friendship and for once, he admitted that Gon was right.

  "Say, Gon?" His tone was soft, and slightly musical. At least that's what Gon thought, for Killua's voice was something he could hear for hours, without ever tiring of it.

  "Yeah?"

  They were now in the tent, their backs towards each other as they got dressed into their sleepwear.

  "You were right. About my job, I mean." As much as it pained Killua to admit it, he pushed through with it.

  "I know I was." This was stated plainly by Gon.

  "Well geez, you could at least try being a little humble."

  "But you know I'm right. You just said so."

  "Yeah, but-"

  "Just face it, Killua, you know-" That was the moment Gon had finished getting dressed and turned around to face Killua, but immediately wished he hadn't.

  Killua wasn't wearing the same type of sleepwear he had on that morning, oh no. He was wearing an open buttoned shirt and black Hanes underwear. _Not_ boxers.

  Gon had to pinch his nose harshly to keep from nose bleeding.

  When he finally thought it was safe to release it, he looks quite flustered. "K-Killua-! W-why you wearing that to bed?!"

  "Huh?" Oblivious to what he was doing to Gon, he looked down at himself. "What's wrong with it?"

  "You were wearing boxers to bed last night! Why underwear now?!"

  "Christ, Gon. I only own a few pairs of boxers and last night I wore my last clean pair. Obviously I didn't have time to do the laundry, since a certain someone had to come camping today. It's just underwear, Gon. Relax."

  _Just underwear, my ass, you dense cute little shit._

  Which was ironic since Gon was usually the dense one. "I'm going to bed." He decided, as his body was growing warm and he instantly knew what it meant. It meant his hormones were beginning to act up again and he couldn't have that right now, oh no.

  Cheeks flushing, he laid down, back towards Killua, mumbling a haste goodnight, leaving the white haired male wondering if he did anything wrong.

  Gon couldn't sleep. Images of an underwear clad Killua filled his overactive mind. _Shit. How can he casually wear things like that? He used to be so shy._ But the answer to that was simple. His job. He obviously had to get used to wearing things like that. Which upset him because he loved when Killua got so shy, which still happened, just not as often as before.

  _Well. At least he doesn't work there no more._ Gon thought, as he sat up, giving up on sleep for the moment, eyes traveling over to Killua sleeping beside him.

  The moonlight glowed through the open window of their tent, shining down on him, almost making his figure glow in the light. This beautiful sight of his best friend sent Gon's mind whirling, almost blank as he worked to contain himself.

  _I'm such a dummy. For not figuring out I was in love with him sooner._

  All throughout that day, Gon had to stop himself on several occasions, from hurling himself at Killua like a crazy hormonal wild animal. It was the most difficult task he had ever faced and that was saying a lot, considering he was a college student, and not entirely the best one at that.

  _Oh Killua. I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back._

  That was the conundrum he faced as he stared slack jawed at this ethereal sight of his best friend. His oddly beautiful best friend.

  Killua stirred in his sleep then and Gon let himself drop quickly, but silently, and willed sleep to overtake him.

  The next morning, he awoke to Killua curled up beside him, head resting in the crook of his arm, looking so cute, almost like a kitten, and that's when his body told him enough was enough.

  Tilting his face up by lifting his chin with a finger, Gon pressed his lips against Killua's and was immediately entranced.

  The sudden warmth against his lips caused his eyes to flutter open and Killua awoke to Gon kissing him.

  The first thing that flowed through his conscious then was that Gon was kissing him. His best friend was kissing him. _GREEK GOD GON FREECSS WAS KISSING HIM._ Because Killua couldn't deny how extremely attractive his best friend was. He really was the definition of a Greek god, what with his toned abs and perfect chin and chiseled jaw and oh my god, this was the best kiss he's ever had.

  Which was fair since his previous kisses were given to him by drunk bastards who didn't know the meaning of boundaries and forced themselves on him.

  Eventually, Gon pulled away, his breathing erratic as he attempted to get it back. "Killua." His tone was laced with want, need, and it wholly sent a shiver up Killua's spine. "I need you." His forehead rests against his.

  "You need me?" He asked, his feelings concocted in a mixture of anxiety, nervousness and excitement.

  "That's what I said." Gon sits up, arms slipping around Killua's thin waist, pulling him into his lap as he leans forward to tug on his bottom lip.

  Killua whimpers, his own arms coming up to wrap loosely around Gon's neck.

  "Your voice is so cute, Killua."

Pale cheeks burn. "S-shut up! That's so embarrassing idiot."

Soft laughter from Gon. "But it's trueeeee." Nuzzles noses with him, before his face takes on a darkened expression. "I'm jealous of all those perverts that got to touch you before me."

Killua cups Gon's cheeks, which he loved. "It's not like I let them. They get out of hand and try forcing themselves on me. They're not allowed to touch us."

Fire burns in Gon, his jealousy beginning to rear it's ugly head, but he pushes it down. "They're not? Then why did you start coming home late with bruises and stuff?"

Killua sighs. "Like I said, they get out of hand after too many beers, and I came home late sometimes because I would cover someone's shift and I knew you wouldn't like that.." His body burns with shame. "I'm sorry I never told you. It would have saved us a lot of fights."

Gon sniffed. "Yes, it would have."

"You just would get me so mad because of all the things you would say though!"

"Well, now you know why!"

Killua relaxed. "Yeah, because you were jealous."

Now it was Gon's turn to burn up. "So wait...that means you're a virgin?"

"Christ, Gon! You can't just ask me that so casually!"

"Why not? It's just us."

Killua sighs. "Yes, Gon. I'm still a virgin."

Gon smiles. "Perfect." Tan lips meet pale lips once again, and Killua returns the kiss this time, with more fervor.

Gon eventually lays back, pulling Killua onto him, a pale leg on either side of his waist. "You're so fucking cute, Killua.." He murmurs against his lips.

"Shut up, you moron. Stop being so embarrassing." Killua sits up, his dainty hands resting on Gon's broad chest, liking the feel of it beneath his palms.

Gon chuckles, his fingers trailing down Killua's sides, bringing them to the waist band of his underwear, where his expert tan fingers began working to remove the fabric from Killua's body.

"Eager, aren't you?" Killua raised his brows, though he bit his bottom lip with need.

"Extremely."

Killua shook his head, but brings his hands to place them on top on Gon's, helping him slip off his underwear from his body. Now naked from the waist down, his length slinging free from the confines of the fabric. Blushing immensely as he realized Gon now had a good view of it.

And how he enjoyed that view. His caramel eyes glistened with euphoria as he reaches out a hand to stroke it.

But Killua slaps his hand away and wags a finger at him. "Nuh uh. Now it's your turn to reveal."

Gon laughed. "Right right. Care to do the honor then?"

Killua smirked. "With pleasure." Pale, nimble fingers work themselves down to the zipper of Gon's shorts, which he unzipped before slipping a pale hand into his boxers to pull out the tan male's length.

And he would gasp upon glancing at it.

"You're so huge, Gon!"

Another laugh from Gon. "I know."

Killua rolled his eyes. "So modest."

Gon brings his arms back to place behind his head as he then gazes steadily up at Killua. "It'd look better with you on it, though."

"Think you're so smooth, don't you?"

"Maybe, but doesn't it make it any less true."

Killua inhales, then exhales as he then lifted himself up to hover over Gon's considerably large asset. "I hope you know I'm doing this without being prepped, so it's gonna hurt me like hell."

Before Gon could respond, he brings himself down onto the organ, letting out a loud cry as he does so.

"H-holy shit, f-fucking...!"

"Killua?" Gon winced as fingers dig into his chest rather harshly. "Are you okay? Maybe I should've-"

"Just don't move." Killua hissed. It came out more quietly then he intended, but Gon still froze as Killua leaned down to latch his lips onto Gon's neck and sucked on the warm, tan skin until a red mark was visible. Gon's fingers tightened on his hips on reflex and Killua let go.

"Mmngh..." Feeling the stiff heat within him pulse, he began to cautiously move himself on Gon's cock, glad it now was slick and made it easier on him. "G-Gon..."

Bringing his hands back behind his head, Gon opted to let Killua do the work, which he did not mind. Killua liked being in control, considering all the perverts that had tried to have their way with him. Biting back a moan, getting used to the feeling of Gon's length inside him, he slowly started to quicken his pace, ass slamming down onto it. "You're just so huge..." He breathed out.

"And you're just so _tight._ " But that was how Gon preferred it. _Killua's mine. I took him. I'm his first._ He sounded possessive, but how couldn't he be? Killua was just so bafflingly beautiful, that of course Gon would want to claim him as his own and no one else's.

More increase in his pace that it became steady. Gon eventually began to ram up into Killua, causing him to bounce up, a moan gurgling out of him each time.

"Your voice, Killua. I need to hear more of your voice."

Liking it when Gon begged, Killua wasn't about to deprive him of what he wanted. He drove himself down onto Gon's cock rapidly until it hit his prostrate, which made him scream.

"G-GON...!"

This giving clarification that Gon found his sweet spot, he rammed into it over and over again, leaving his best friend above him screaming and writhing in pleasure.

"Shit, Gon...." His voice shook, sweat now glistening on his perfectly porcelain skin. "M-more..."

One, two, three more rams until Killua finally released, warm substance covering Gon's toned stomach. Warm fluids dripped out of Killua's entrance as Gon finished at the same time he did.

Exhausted, he pulled off of Gon's now limp member and fell beside him. "My god....I don't think I'll be able to walk for days now."

"Good." Gon leans over to press his lips to Killua's forehead affectionately. "Now I have an excuse to carry you bridal style."

"Idiot." Killua grumbles, burying his flushed face into the crook of Gon's neck.

"Killua?"

Slight shifting. "Yeah?"

"I love you." I _finally said it._ Gon waited anxiously for Killua's response.

Killua leans back, his cerulean blue eyes meeting Gon's caramel brown as they slowly began to blur. "Oh, Gon." He sniffed. "I love you too, idiot, so so much."

And then they kissed, over and over, until their lips became sore.

 


End file.
